vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ravens
The Ravens are a musical group classed in the soft rock category. Like the Eagles, but with more black. The Ravens have taken the spread of fusion as a personal cause. The band predates the fusion breakthrough by several years, but never took off until they got on the fusion cause. They hold benefit concerts for communities raising money to install fusion power plants. They all drive electric cars powered by fusion. In return fusion has been good to the Ravens. It has taken a obscure club band and made them top forty. The chorus of their most popular song, "Sun - Rise", is seen on everything from mugs to t-shirts. The answer is above us It's been there since man's birth. There are better ways to fuel our lives than burning up the Earth. Reach out for the power that gives life to every one. The power that is living, the fuel that lights the Sun. The Ravens are a new era band that works without recording contracts. They are proving that you can make music, top ten music without the old dinosaurs of the recording industry, or their slave shackles. The Band The band has five members that perform onstage and two that do not. *'Deryck Boseh' -- Lead singer. guitar -- German. A tenor with a rich voice. Some think he should have gone into opera. He does not agree. Switches the lead with Krystina. *'Krystina Kozin' -- Keyboard, vocals. -- Czech. A soprano that cuts through noise. She has the advantage of her modified keyboards and can make sounds from Harps to Whales. Switches the lead with Deyck. *'Matviyko Vankovich' -- Bass -- Ukrainian. The group grump. Unless you get him out of the public eye. Once the screaming crowd is gone he opens up. backing fusion as a cause was his idea. A total geek. *'Brendt Smith' -- Drums -- English, plays the band clown. '' "I'm the drummer, it's expected."'' Brendt is a introvert and deep intellectual. Clown is his cover so you never really see him. *'Daliah Feinstine' -- Lead guitar -- Israeli. Don't even mention politics. She is done with it. That is why she doesn’t live there anymore. Daliah has no real singing voice, she uses her guitar instead. *'Lea Morgan' -- writer -- USA. A wisp of a dark girl that looks like you could snap her in half. She is the writing genius behind the songs. Lyrics and music; she does it. She has no talent herself to play or sing and the idea of getting in front of an audience scares her stupid. Actually she plays a decent piano as long as no one cares. *'Marko Esposito' -- Electronics -- Italian. Self depreciating electronics and computer geek. His tweaks to the Ravens instruments and sound systems have given them a unique sound. Music *'The Ravens' -- Eponymous album that failed to shake the world. Decent but not great or terribly original. *'Corvid Dreams' -- The band is coming together more, this got some play time on indy and college stations. *'Reflections in Black' -- Deryck gets a new girlfriend, one Lea Morgan. This slight girl can write music. Ears perk up that maybe the Ravens are something to listen to. The songs take on an originality and soul they lacked before. The band finds a voice and gels. *'Sun - Rise' -- The Ravens embrace fusion as a cause for mankind. Sun - Rise hits the top ten. Record companies are suddenly fighting over the band that could not get a foot in the door. *'Flowering of Earth' -- Album dedicated to the Warp Drive Project. That indeed the Earth is about to seed the galaxy with her kind being the primary theme. *'New/Old Friends' -- Songs celebrating the presence of other life on other worlds. The cover is a picture taken by the White House photographer of the Singing Waters on Savanna. Five guest artists are on the album in the form of a traditional Ane vocal group. The back cover features the whole group. (Editors note: I want this album so bad my teeth hurt.) *'The Ravens: Live' -- A sort of best hits album from the best concert recordings. A CD DVD set with a souvenir book. *'Warp Dreams' -- Dedicated to the nascent Corps of Discovery. This album features songs celebrating the first of the warp drive ships, and Earth's new friends. The cover is the view out the front windows of the Challenger Class Cruiser CDSS Michael J Smith at warp. Really weird man. *'Distant Worlds' -- Music from Vulcan and Kentari. Half the songs are of alien origin. A quarter from each world on this double album. The opening piece Star Song begins with the sound of deep space, eerie and flowing. Category:Culture Category:Business Category:Advocate